Charm
by Piyoko-san
Summary: I was walking down the cold rainy street with a orange umbrella. I happen to see a box shaking around weirdly then it stopped. I slowly walked over to check what was inside the strange box. I hoped nothing bad happened but what I didn t know was that this one this changed my life or you can say fate. Inside the box was 3 harmless husky pups
1. Chapter 1

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>On a planet next to Earth there was a tiny planet. That planet was called Animal planet because it was in habited with animals but not any regular animals, human animals. They have the form as an animal and may turn into human through another humans love, though they have to have skin contact like a hug. Every three years they send 3boxs with one animal to learn love except this year a box got three animals. That box with three animals got send off near a high school and this is where our story begins.<p>

"Thanks Rin for the help you can go enjoy the weekend make sure you have an umbrella!"

"Okay Gumi thanks!" I shouted as I grab my orange colored umbrella

Rin here, I just finished student council work with Gumi. I`m the president Gumi is the vice-president Kaito-secretary and Miku-treasury. We work together well and are good friends well on with the story…

"Gosh it's raining… luckily I brought an umbrella" I murmured to myself

I quickly opened my umbrella and walked down the road. I was walking until I saw a medium sized box shake and stop. It kept shaking and stopping which annoyed me just staring at it. I walked over to the box and saw three cute husky dogs in the box they were cold and hungry. One pup was trying to knock the box over and the other two were sleeping.

"How cute" I whispered

"Do you guys want to come home with me?" I said to them happily

The puppy awake looked at me and woke the other two up. The other two woke up and looked at me and the dogs looked at each other and then barked happily at me. I smiled at them and picked the box up carefully. I quickly but carefully took the box to my house. My house isn`t that big, it's just a three story house. My brother Rinto he`s a big pop star well he says he`s as big as that guy in the U.S that guy's name something like beaver but that's not the point! After the painful walk of carrying the box to my house I left the box in the front of the house and open the door. I put my umbrella and stuff on the floor and tried to grab all the pups at once in my hands which sort of worked and shut the door with my foot and I put the pups in the first floor bathroom.

"Okay pups let's get you cleaned up yeah first a bath!" I said while making a bath in the bath tub

While the water was running to fill the tub I inspected the pups and saw they had collars. One had yellow with a banana charm, the other had teal with a …leek charm? And the last had green with a carrot charm. They all had blue eyes though. After 5 minutes of figuring out how to take off their collars I gave up and gave them a bath with the collar. While they were bathing slash playing with the bubbles I thought about their names. The teal collared one reminded me of Miku because it was the leader and a bit king like so it`s name is Mikuo. The green collared one reminds me of Gumi because it acts a bit air-headish? So I will name it Gumiya. The yellow one well it reminds me of me because I am a bit stubborn like it so maybe if I was a guy my name would be Len! So Len it is!

"Okay so you are Mikuo, Gumiya, and Len!" I said pulling them out of the tub and drying them out.

After that I let Gumiya, Mikuo and Len roam around to play. Around 2 hours we went to bed.

"Hmm I guess there`s no place for you guys to sleep so…** [Really Rin you live in a three story house!]** You can sleep with me!" I said a bit angry at the author for making that comment

I pulled Len, Gumiya and Mikuo close to me in a hug and whispered

"Good night I love you!"

I then fell asleep

**Next day Saturday~**

"Do you think she`s okay?"

"Of course idiot if not I can do CPR!"

"Dummy we can whack her with… this! Only if she wakes up we won`t so no CPR dumbass"

"Umm… that's a lamp"

"Yeah I know"

"We are not going to whack the fair princess with that put it back!"

"Fine"

What is happening? Who`s voice is that? Rinto? I opened my eyes and saw three guy heads in front of my face.

"Look she`s awake! The princess has woken!" said the guy with teal hair

"Yay!" shouted the green haired one

"Hmm joy." Said the blonde one sarcastically

"So… why are you guys here and ... Oh my god where are my puppies!" I said getting off the bed searching around

"Don`t worry lady! Gumiya is right here!" said the green haired boy

"I know where you're at dumbass but where are the puppies!" I said angrily

"Wahhh she hurt Gumiya`s feelings!" he said running into the teal haired one

"Wait your name is Gumiya… that's my dogs name!" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"That's what Gumiya was trying to tell you! Gumiya, Len and Mikuo are our doggies!" said the green haired one

"Wait how did you turn human?" I asked sitting on my yellow chair

"Wait aren`t you surprised?" said the teal haired one

"Um nah I`m more curious than frighten actually" I said

"Strange girl well any way we are actually your dog`s like Gumiya said. We came from Animal planet a planet near yours. Every year our planet sends three animals around the earth to learn love. Once we do we won`t need human touch to turn us human. So since you love us only you can turn us human but at 7p.m exact we will turn back to animals." Said the teal haired one

"Now that you know my name is Mikuo my lady. The green one is Gumiya as you know and the party popper over there is Len" Mikuo said bowing

"I`m Rin you owner I guess?" I said cracking a smile

"Hey Rin! Are you talking to yourself?"

"Oh god its..."

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it sorry if <strong>

**-It was to long or short**

**-Any mistakes**

**-If you think I shouldn`t have brought beaver it to this**

**-If I shouldn`t have wrote this story**

**Anyway review me about the story! Bye-bye -Piyoko-san**


	2. Chapter 2

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Rinto…" I said quietly<p>

"Hurry if he sees you he will think wrong and who knows what he`ll do!" I said pushing them inside the bathroom and grabbing a random shirt

I pushed Len into Gumiya that was next to Mikuo. I shut the bathroom door quickly.

"Hey what's your problem… and why are you taking your shirt off!" said Len

"Shhh you`ll see hold my other shirt" I said pushing my sleeping shirt at him and running out of the bathroom

"I`m coming in Rin and I don`t care if your changing!" Rinto said opening the door

I quickly stood in front of the mirror.

"Oh hey Rinto like my new shirt?" I said looking in the mirror with my new blue shirt which was actually Miku`s when she came over

"Umm blue`s not you and it's to revealing in the front. Any way I`m going to cook some breakfast come down if you want some." He said leaving me

I checked my shirt it was way to revealing in the front and I quickly took it off and grabbed a white sleeveless turtle neck shirt and white fluffy knee skirt. I grabbed a pair of black knee tights and slipped it on and called them out

"Hey guys you can come out now!" I said sitting on the bed

They all trooped out of the bathroom mad. They all stared at me with a pouty face.

"Why are you angry?" I said with a really your doing the pouty face-face

"You shoved us in the bathroom and you might have hurt my delicate face!" said Mikuo

"And you two" I said

"You pushed Len into Gumiya!" said Gumiya teary

"You threw a shirt at me." Said Len throwing it back at me

I ducked and thought of an ideal to make it up.

"I have an ideal but we are going to have to go down the roof to the front." I said

"Isn`t that dangerous?" said Mikuo

"Not unless you have a ladder!" I laughed getting my folding ladder

The folding ladder was about half the house and you just jump the rest the way down to the soft bush.

"Now let's go!" I said putting the ladder out the window

"Ladies first!" I cried

They stared at me and went anyway. Mikuo went then Gumiya, Len then me. We were peacefully going down the stairs until Mikuo shouted

"Umm Rin there`s no more steps!"

"Well let me show you the way down!" I said jumping off the ladder

"Wait Rin!" shouted Mikuo

"Rin!" shouted Gumiya

"Stupid girl!" shouted Len

I was falling until I saw Len dove for me. He caught me and we both fell onto the soft bush.

"Dumb girl why`d you do that!" Len shouted

"I knew what I was doing!" I said

We were arguing until I looked up it was Gumiya and Mikuo falling I ran while Len was still talking.

I ran off to the tree and closed my eyes.

"Why are running!" Len shouted until he looked up

CRASH

"Ow hey"

"My leg you're sitting on it!"

"Well GET OFF MY ARM FIRST YOU MUTT!"

I open my eyes and looked behind the tree.

"You-"said Len until I cut him off by saying the last words

"Stupid girl!" Len and I said at the same time

"You know you say that too much!" I said brushing some leaves off my skirt

"Anyway now that we are all here let's go!" I said

We all walked past some houses and past a man selling Frisbees and balls.

"Finally here the park!" I said throwing my hands up in the air

"The park that's a –" said Len

"Great ideal!" said Mikuo running around

"Squirrels!" shouted Gumiya running after them

I stood under a tree and watched them play around for a while, while Len took a nap under the tree. I poked Len with a stick and kept doing that until he woke up.

"What?" he said angrily

"Why don`t you play too?" I said

"Do you really want to know why?" he said smiling

"Yeah" I said

"Well… this is a dumb thing and why would I want to run around like an idiot and chase squirrels!" Len said

"Hurtful" shouted Gumiya chasing a squirrel

I looked at Len. Why is he so angry that I tried to cheer him up!

"Why do you complain so much!" I said pointing at him even though I know fully that pointing in wrong

"It`s boring that's why!" he said moving my finger that was in his face

"Fine then" I said. I turned around and ran all the way where we went and stopped near the man selling Frisbees and balls.

"Miss why are you sad?" said the man

"Because I tried to help a friend but he`s not happy still." I said

"Well here how about a Frisbee and ball hmmm?" he said giving me a blue Frisbee and yellow ball

"Thank you sir" I said and decided to go back

I walked back to the tree and saw Len sleeping under the tree.

"Len get your butt off the ground and let`s play catch!" I said throwing the ball in the air

Len must have dog like reflexes because he jumped and caught it. He blushed and gave me the ball. I threw it again and he pounced for it.

"Stop doing that" he said blushing like crazy

I laughed and called Gumiya and Mikuo to play. We ended up playing Frisbee together. We were the last ones at the park and we were happily playing until poof. They turned back into dogs. I gathered the stuff and walked home with them.

"Okay so the story is I found you guys at the park! Okay" I said looking at them

They laid down so I took it as a yes.

"Rinto" I shouted as I opened the door

"What I`m rehearsing" he said in the singing room

I walked in there and there was Rinto.

"So I like your hair it looks original" I said glancing at him

"It is original dear and what do you want you always say something nice to get something" he said

"I found these cute puppies in the park can I keep them?" I said holding up Gumiya

"If you sing back up for a song" he said smiling

"Ahhh anything else please!" I said

"Take it or leave it" he said now smirking

"Fineeeee" I said leaving the room

I left the room until I forgot something. I quickly dashed to where Rinto was.

"Hey Rinto"

"What?"

"That hair was so last season!" I said making a dash out the door

"Rinnnnn" he shouted as I closed the door

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed it I will try to write more since I am on winter break! Three weeks off school yes!<strong>

**Review,PM me or whatever you feel just tell me how you likey!**

**See you bye Piyoko-san**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy sorry for the long wait...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day Sunday~<strong>

"Rin, Rin RIN take your lazy butt out of bed! Its 12 in the afternoon and you need to take your dog to the park or something!" Rinto said as he kicked my clothes around the room

"In a minute…"I said as I drifted back to sleep

"NO now Rin or else do you want a special Rinto tick treatment?" Rinto said as he pulled his sleeves up

"And I`m up!" I said as I made a mad dash to the bathroom

"Yeah you better be" Rinto said snorting as he left closing the door

I did the usual as I woke up and washed up. I picked a yellow shirt and knee cut jeans to wear.

"Okay!" I inhaled putting my hands together

"Where do you want to go today pups?" I said closing my eyes

The pups barked out the window towards the park.

"The park again" I said

The pups barked happily and ran around in a circle.

"Okay Okay let's go!" I said as I grabbed a bag containing the ball and Frisbees

I ran down stairs with the pups behind me. I pasted Rinto and shouted

"I`ll be at the park!"

I open the door and let the pups go out first. After all three of them came out I closed the door leaving it unlocked for later. I then raced the pups down to the park and we picked a nice spot to sit. We played around with the Frisbee and ball until we got hungry. We got some dog treats and ice cream to eat as we watched the other people play. After we ate we played some ball.

"Okay Len try to catch it okay?" I said as I threw the ball

Len didn`t even try to go after it. He watched it roll by him and went back to sleep.

"What happen like yesterday? You chased the freebie like there was no tomorrow and now this!" I said unhappily

I stomped to get the ball until something redish pasted by me really fast taking the ball and making a mad dash.

"What was that?" I thought

"Stop…Miki Stop!"

I turned around and something with silver hair hit me in the head. It was a boy with silver hair and one blue eye and one green eye.

"AH Miki oh I`m so sorry I`m in a rush! So sorry!" the boy said helping me up really quick and leaving to chase his Miki

"That was weird" I thought as I packed to leave calling the pups

**The next day Monday~**

Beep beep

I smacked my alarm and checked the clock. 7:30am I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. I washed up and got my uniform out. My uniform was a white blouse with a navy blue tie and navy skirt. I checked in the mirror once more and saw the puppies behind me.

"Ah don`t worry pups I`ll be back" I said hugging them lightly

POOF

They turned to their human forms.

"Oh right" I said sitting in a corner

"It`s okay well anyway I wanted to give this to you when I turn human again here" Mikuo gave me a silver chain with a leek, banana, and carrot charm on it.

"F-f-for me?" I said getting the bracelet

"Yup Gumiya, Len and Mikuo decided that Rin is a good master and we give you the permission by this bracelet!" Gumiya said

I took the bracelet and put it on.

"Wow thanks" I said

I glanced at the clock and it was 7:50.

"AHHH I have to go NOW!" I shouted grabbing my stuff

"Don`t get caught by Rinto when he comes home!" I shouted as I ran out the door

I ran all the way to school and made it just in time. I walked inside and took a seat.

"Now that everyone is here we can start. Here you go Miss. President the news." The teacher said giving me the paper with the news

"Uh well it seems we have a new student called Piko Utatane." I said scanning the paper to see if there was more news to be announced

The student walked in and it was a boy with silver hair.

"That's the kid I ran in to at the park" I thought as he walked in

"So introduce yourself" I said

"I`m Piko Utatane please to meet you and don`t touch my USB drive." He said bowing

"Crazy kid though I have seen crazier" I thought

* * *

><p><strong>Again sorry for it being to short <strong>

**I will try to write more see you soon review please! Piyoko-san**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay enjoy this!**

* * *

><p>"Ummm okay your seat will be behind Miss. Rin, Miss. Rin please guide Mr. Piko around school!" shouted the teacher<p>

"Sure why not?" I said as I walked to my seat

"Okay class we will be doing a project today. We will do a daily life of animal report! It can be any animal and it will last until a day. even though you are new here I will still make you do this project. Now I will watch the clock, when 30 seconds pass you should have a partner for this report. And time starts now!" shouted the teacher watching the dull black clock

I scanned the room and saw Piko all alone. Damit I know this feeling in my stomach. It`s my good person feeling. It urges me to help others and that others is Piko. I walked toward him and asked him

"You want to be partners I have dogs so we can go to my house."

"Sure. Thanks Rin you're a good person!" Piko said as he smiled a goofy smile

"Times up now leave my class!" the teacher said

**Lunch~**

"Rin over here!" shouted Gumi

"Coming!" I shouted

Where`s the new kid? I told him I would meet him near the lunch area. Oh well when I see him I`ll deal with him.

"What took you so long?" said Miku painting her nails a bright teal

"Had to watch a new kid." I said as I took an orange out of my backpack

"Ouch painful right?" Kaito said laughing

"He`s actually pretty cool! Fast learner that kid." I said as I popped an orange in my mouth

"Really?" Kaito said his eye twitching

"What`s wrong jealous or something?" I laughed

"Ha yeah sure" Kaito said laughing nervously

"Is that him?" Gumi said

She pointed to a kid alone with a bunch of snacks.

"Yup!" I said going to get him

"Wait Rin" Kaito grabbed my wrist

"Is he a safe person?" Kaito said with a desperate look

"What are you talking about?"I said slapping his hand away

I skipped toward Piko and said hi. He looked up and his face brighten up. We chatted and I invited him to our table. He took the offer and we walked over.

"Guys this is Utatane Piko! Please treat him right." I said smiling

"Hi this is Gumi, Miku, and Kaito!" Gumi said introducing herself and the others

"Hi" Piko said taking a seat between Kaito and me

"What are you doing?" Kaito said

"Sitting" Piko said eating a Pocky

"Rin was sitting there"

"She can sit on the other side of me"

"No she was sitting here!"

"Fine she can sit on me"

"N-N-No she can`t because she is mine!"

THACK!

"I am no ones and I can sit anywhere I please!" I said angrily

**Afterschool~**

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Rin, Rin let`s go on my bike!"

I turned around it was Piko. I was a tad bit angry at him so I kept walking.

"Rin if you don`t get on I`ll run you over with my bike!" Piko said pretending to lose control

He`s bluffing he won`t. I looked behind me and he was closing his eyes and heading straight towards me.

"Fine do it!" I said closing my eyes for impact

I waited nothing came to crash my face. I opened my Piko`s face was near mine.

"You're a stubborn one you know?" He said smirking

I sat in the back of the bike and he biked on.

"Hey Rin I`m sorry for embarrassing you in the lunch room."

"It`s okay Kaito started it anyway"

"Hey Rin you know I have a girlfriend she is as stubborn as you. She was just as nice and strict as you too."

"What`s her name?"

"Iroha Nekomura. I miss her but I had to transfer here because my dad got transfer."

"Oh… sorry"

"No need to be sorry but if you really want to be sorry be my friend!"

"Yes I will!"

"Is this your house?" Piko said parking the bike

"Yeah" I said embarrassed

"Its huge" he said staring at the house

"I guess anyway lets go in." I said showing him the way

We walked in and put our stuff in the living room. We got some food and went in the living room to work on the project.

"Now to get the main stars!" I said getting the pups

I woke the up and they looked at me tired. They finally woke up and we let them play and we wrote down notes. I pulled out my computer to type it and Piko want a copy so he got his USB drive. He plugged it in and I loaded it in the USB drive. After that it was late [5:00 pm] and he left. The dogs barked at me probably telling me to turn them into humans. I grabbed Len and hugged him first.

POOF

"Finally when was that guy going to leave?"

The clouds moved and there appeared a boy with blonde hair tied to a ponytail. He wore an orange shirt and jeans.

"Come who`s next?" I said

I was about to hug Gumiya when I heard footsteps coming back up stairs. It wasn`t Rinto since he is shooting a move in American and wasn`t suppose to come back till later. I saw the handle turn and I pulled Len and Me under the table

**Piko`s POV~**

"Hey Rin its Piko I forgot something so I`m just going to get it? Rin? Where`d she go?" I said as I grabbed my USB drive I forgot in the computer.

I looked around the room and saw something under the table. It was part of Rin`s skirt. She was under the table why?

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the long update! Review meh~Piyoko-san<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Super sorry for the long update!**

* * *

><p>I walked toward Rin under the table but I stopped. She must have a reason right? I left closing the door and rode home wondering why she was under the table.<p>

**Rin`s POV**~

I pulled Len next to me as I heard Piko walk toward the table we hid under. We were silent until we heard his foot shuffle away. He closed the door and I came out of the table.

"Gosh he finally left...Len you going to come out of the table now?" I said peering under the table

He was silent under the table. I pulled him out under the table and his face was bright red. I wasn`t sure what to do so I hugged Gumiya and Mikuo. I explained everything and they nodded understanding.

"Well let`s just cut to the chase and say Len….. has a girl problem. He can`t explain his love well, burns up when to close to a girl more than once, and is not good with girls." Mikuo said poking Len on the cheek

"So how do we wake him up?" I said

"Simple do you have a banana?" Gumiya said smiling

I ran down stairs and grabbed a bunch of bananas. I gave them to Mikuo and he said

"Len if you don`t snap out of this I will throw these bananas on the floor and step on them!"

Len didn`t move so Mikuo threw them on the floor. He was about to step on them until-

"Don`t my bananas!" shouted Len as he dived for the bananas under Mikuo`s feet.

Len took the bananas and sat in the corner eating them.

"Len sorry for what I did…next time I`ll distance myself from you." I said

"It`s okay just don`t hug me to much in guy form." Len said munching on the bananas

**Next day Tuesday afterschool~**

"We got an A for turning it in first!" shouted Piko happily

"Yup, Yup!" I said

"To celebrate lets go to the park! You can meet a special friend there yeah?" Piko said hopefully

"Around 5?" I said

He seemed a bit worried about the time but agreed anyway. We departed and I checked the time 4:30. I ran quickly home and changed. I told the puppies what was happening and said to behave. They barked and I led them outside. I ran to the park with the pups behind me. 4:55 perfect time! I looked for Piko and found him near a tree.

"Piko!" I said running towards him

"Rin!" he said smiling

"Here`s my special person I wanted you to meet!" he said pointing to a redish colored poodle.

The poodle looked so happy and energetic.

"Her names Miki and loves cherries even though they are bad for since she is a dog." Piko said petting Miki

Piko and I sat near a tree and watched the dogs play around. Around 6 I invited Piko over for some snacks and he accepted. We walked to my house and I took him to the living room. The living room had a TV, bean bags with a shelf of books underneath, and other goody stuff. I left him and Miki to get some snacks. I walked down the stairs until I heard a crash in the living room. I dashed up the room with the pups behind and saw a scene I shouldn`t have seen.

* * *

><p><strong>I will update soon very soon like when I sleep,eat breakfast, and turn my computer soon.<strong>

**Please review Piyoko-san**


	6. Chapter 6

**Really sorry LIKE really sorry for the SLOW up date**

* * *

><p>I saw a girl with long cherry hair and she was on top of Piko. They were on a bean bag and the shelf on top was hanging by one nail.<p>

"Oh my are you guys okay? Who`s she?" I said running towards them

"Never mind who she is but…" Piko said looking at the girl`s foot

It was red and swelling up.

"I`ll get you help." I said picking the girl up

"Umm it`s fine I can just-"

"It`s not fine! It`s swelling up!" I said carrying her to the office we had in the next room. We had a first aid kit in there. I set her down on the desk and fix her ankle.

"Thank you" she said looking away from me

I smiled and said

'You're welcome"

I helped her up and took her in to the living room again.

"Rin thanks for helping her." Piko said putting her on his bean bag

"So where`s Miki?" I said looking around the room

"She`s right here"

"But Miki`s a dog. She is clearly a girl"

"Rin let me tell you something. Miki turns into a girl whenever I touch her. Only me since I love her as a dog. She came from another planet. BLAH BLAH BLAH" Piko kept blabbing about what I knew

I looked at the girl she does look like Miki.

**[Italic is Miki`s thoughts]**

_Is she staring at me?_

Well she does with the cherry hair

_Am I blushing...?_

Yup it settles it she is

"So that's why Rin would you like me to explain anything else?" Piko said

"Yes so what happen to the shelf?" I said pointing at the crooked shelf

"Well I was playing with Miki and she hit the wall. The book shelf under me fell and she pushed me. She covered me while I at the same time hugged her. So that's what happened."

"Oh I see well I have dogs that can do that too!" I said hugging my pups

A poof of clouds came and puffed three handsome boys.

"Rin! We finally get to hug you!" shouted Mikuo

Mikuo and Gumiya hugged me with ease with Len in between with me in the middle.

"Let go of her she`s mine!"

We all turned towards Miki. She was blushing and was mad.

"She`s mine you can`t hug her!" Miki declared

"Who says?" Len said looking pissed

"Me" Miki said up in his face

"Well to bad cuz she`s…." Len`s face turned red

"She`s what" Miki said smirking

"She`s my master!" Len said

"Hey, Hey, Hey we all need to calm down and-"

"Shut up Mikuo!" Len said throwing a bean bag at him and walking away

"Rin I love you and I decided right when you where so kind to me! It was love at first sight of course since my heart throbs when I`m near you! " Miki said hugging me

"But I just barely met you" I said puzzled

"Fine then I will make you love me!" Miki declared

Then all of a sudden a gust of clouds covered the room with a poof noise. Miki, Len, Gumiya, and Mikuo turned back to dogs.

"Well Miki and I should leave now since it is late." Piko said getting Miki

Miki desperately tried to come towards me but Piko swiftly caught her.

I walked with them to the front and waved goodbye to them.

**I`m just going to skip to Saturday~**

When I woke up it was 7 am. I got dressed in a knee length yellow sundress and some yellow high heels. I hugged the pups and they turned human.

"Let`s go shopping?" I said

"Gumiya likes shopping and carrots!" Gumiya said bouncing around

"Of course for the beautiful lady" Mikuo said with a random rose in his hand

"Hmp" Len said like he didn`t care for the slightest

"It`s decided let`s go but first here." I said

I handed them a credit card. They looked at it funny.

"It`s a credit card so when you buy something nobody will attack you. Watch let me and I`ll explain when we get there. Don`t lose it." I said

We took a taxi to the mall and I walked them in to a candy shop. I explained everything to them. They got the concept and we shopped for some stuff. I called a servant to pick the stuff up luckily I`m rich. Around 12 we stood in line for some ice cream and I heard a familiar voice.

"Rin is that you?"

I turned around, it was Miku and Gumi.

"Hey guys!" I said walking out of line towards them

"Hey Rin who are those hot dude`s next to you?" Miku said winking and waving at Mikuo

"Uhhh Rinto`s co stars!" I said nervously

"Can we meet them like ASAP?" Miku said

"Yeah Gumi wants to see real movie stars!" said Gumi with determination

"Yeah I guess…" I said walking towards the table they waited at

"Hey guys my friends at school came by this is Miku Hatsune and Gumi Megpoid." I said

"They blonde is Len, the green is Gumiya and the blue is Mikuo"

They all greeted but Len snorted. I kicked him underneath the table and he glared. Before he got to kick me back I suggested we get some ice cream. Miku grabbed Mikuo arm and wanted to show him the best flavor [which was leek flavored yuck!] and Gumi and Gumiya happen to both love carrots. I was stuck with Mr. Sour.

"Want to go get some?" I said quietly

There was a few seconds of silent and he got up and went in line. I followed behind him looking at the menu.

"What`s good?" he said not looking at me

"Um the orange flavor one" I said

"One banana flavor and one orange please" he told the waiter

After we paid we sat down and all chatted.

"Hey let`s all go do something fun!" Miku said happily

"Like what?" I said scared of what happen last time

"Less dangerous of course! Mikuo and I will go somewhere and Gumiya and Gumi will go somewhere. You and Len can go anywhere too. It`s 5 so meet in front of the mall at 7?" said Miku

"But 7 is when…." I said staring at Len, Mikuo and Gumiya

"But-But what Rin?" Gumi said

"They have an Um concert around 7 so…" I said thinking of more stuff

"Don`t worry so much Rin! Promise we`ll come early!" said Miku dashing with Mikuo somewhere

"Bye bye Gumi and Gumiya shall leave too." They calmly waved good bye and left

Great alone with Mr. sour again.

* * *

><p><strong>Thxz for reading review and tell me whatcha think! Piyoko-san<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**So as you can see this is Gumi`s and Gumiya`s part. I wasn`t sure what to do for them so here it is. PS It was hard to make them say there name so yea...**

* * *

><p><strong>This is Gumi`s and Gumiya`s part~<strong>

**Gumiya`s POV**

After we walked away from Rin and Len, Gumi took me away from the mall. We walked two blocks to an old store. On the store sign it had huge black letters saying "THRIFT STORE".

"Thrift store?" I murmured

"Yeah it's better than it sounds!" Gumi said smiling guiding me in

The store was HUGE. It had a bunch of racks with clothes and shoes.

"So um what does Gumiya and Gumi do in here?" I said

"Try on a bunch of clothes of course" Gumi said looking at a rack

Gumi threw a bunch of clothes in my hands to carry. When we both had about a pound of clothes each we went to try it on. She told me to try it on a courting to top to bottom. The first outfit was a white collar shirt and a red vest. The pants were a sparking red with black shoes. What kind of outfit was this?

"Step out when you're done" shouted Gumi

I stepped out and Gumi was wearing a shiny red strapless dress. She had red high heels with a cute red bow in her hair.

"Cute" I said

"Right back at cha" she said

"Oh wait don`t change let's take pictures." She shouted getting her camera out

She snapped a photo. We walked back in and I tried a penguin suit while she wore a fish suit. We tried on about hundred outfits and took a ton of pictures. I finally came to the last outfit. It was a black suit with a red rose in the pocket. I stepped out and Gumi was simply stunning. She had a white long dress and a bonnet of rose.

"I`m sorry if this is weird I know this is a wedding dress and that's a groom`s outfit and we are not getting married or anything but if you insist to take it off it`s fine by me but if-"

I shhhed her by saying

"You look like the most beautiful bride I had ever since"

She turned more red than the roses and said

"Well let's take a picture shall we" she said it nervously

We took the picture and changed back. I glanced at the clock 6:30.

"We should get back it`s almost time!" I said

She nodded and we started to walk.

"Gumiya?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I see you again?"

"I`m not sure…"

"Why"

"I think I might go err… overseas"

There was silent's till Gumi spoke

"Gumiya… you know when you say that my chest starts to hurt. It feels like someone stabbed it with a sharp carrot"

"My heart hurts too. I wish I can stay with you too."

We got to the mall and waited.

* * *

><p><strong>Next will be Miku and Mikuo! promise it will be a bit better. R and R<strong>

**see you soon Piyoko-san**


	8. Chapter 8

**So enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>Mikuo`s POV~<strong>

"Where are we going Miku?" I said as we crossed the street to a warehouse

"Just watch" she said happily

She took my hand and we went to the side door of the warehouse. When we walked in it was chilly. She led me to a counter with a man. The man asked what size for something. She tells him one small and one medium, he hands her white shoes with a blade on the bottom. She hands me the medium size one and we sat to put the shoes on. It feels funny walking so I was slowly as she urges we are near the rink. When we get to this rink she talks about it looks amazing. It is like a land of ice, beautiful so beautiful I don`t want to touch it. Then I see Miku skating on the ice. She gracefully moves around on the ice.

"Pretty" I murmur

She spins and smiles at me. I feel a heat of embarrassment at staring at her and try to join her. All I do when I get on the ice is fall.

"Need some help?" she says offering a hand

I grab her hand [which is warm] and she guides me slowly. She starts to go a bit faster and lets me go but I don`t let go which makes her sail towards me. She falls on me as I hit the hard ice floor.

"Crap sorry Miku" I said

"It's okay I shouldn`t have let go" she says helping me up

"Hey Miku?" I say

"What" she says

"Why are we the only ones here?" I say looking but no one beside the guy with shoes

"Well… it's not very known and I happen to know about this place.

"Oh well cool" I said

We [actually Miku only] skated around a bit.

"Why don`t you skate?" Miku says skating around in a circle

"I`m not an expert like someone" I said

"How about I show you?" she says smiling

She stretches her arm out that I take. She holds my hand again and I skate like a first grader with his mom. This goes on for a while till she giggles.

"What's so funny" I said concentrating on not falling

"Shouldn`t this be the other way around? You helping me not me helping you?" she says giggling

"Well sorry for not being Mr. Prefect"

"I didn`t ask for him I asked for Mikuo" she says smiling

I smile back and say

"Well luckily he`s here" I say puffing out my chest

We skate then decide to leave since it was getting cold. We slowly walked back to the mall. I checked my watch 6:30 perfect.

"Mikuo" Miku says quietly

"What is it "I say softly

"Will I be able to see you again?"

I go silent thinking hard.

"Probably not" I say looking away

We walk together in silent's till we see Gumi and Gumiya.

* * *

><p><strong>Love it like it do whatever to my story except steal. Stealing not good<strong>

**Rin and Len will come next**

**Piyoko-san**


	9. Chapter 9

**Since I`m on summer break I`ll try wrinting more!**

* * *

><p><strong>Len`s POV~<strong>

"So where to" I said as the rest all departed from us

"Um we can go to this carnival I heard about" Rin said

"Well I guess so, so which way?"' I said

"Near the beach so we follow the palm trees" said Rin walking to the right

We pasted about a million palm trees and still no beach or carnival.

"Are we there yet? How about now, now, now or how about now?" I said over and over

"First shut your face, second we are here just turn this corner and…. Tada!" she said smiling

There was a vast land of ocean and it felt nice. I closed my eyes and smelled the fresh sea ocean smell.

"Let`s go Len. I can`t wait!" she said running toward the booth

She walked towards a booth with empty milk jugs.

"Come, come, and come to our wonderful booth! 1 dollar for three tries hit the cartons down and win anything on this shelf." Said a chunky cheerful man

Rin chatted with him and gave him a dollar. She threw like a kid that made me chuckle. She lost then pouted, stomping towards me.

"This sucks lets go home!" she said madly

"Give me a dollar" I said sighing

She pulled a dollar out of nowhere and gave it to me. I walked towards the man and gave him the dollar. He handed me three white balls and wished me luck. I threw the ball and hit the tower of milk cartons down.

"woohoo go Len!" shouted Rin

I blushed as Rin kept cheering.

"So sir what would you like on the shelf?" said the man

There was a ring with a big blue diamond in the middle, a huge orange, or a yaoi book. I thought for a while and the man spoke up.

"The yaoi book is popular with men and women"

Hmm Rin wouldn`t like it or the ring and the….WAIT why am I thinking about her no no no this can`t be happening! I pointed to the big orange and he handed it to me.

I shoved the orange to Rin and walked down toward the next booth.

"Len!" she shouted

I turned to look and she thanked me. I think I turned red as a tomato and ran to the next booth.

"Karaoke, karaoke come, come sing Rinto Kagamine`s new hit single Pon,Pon,pon!" said a colorful girl

"Want to Karaoke Rin?" I said thinking she might like it

"N-no I don`t karaoke anymore" she said

I grabbed her hand and said

"Key word anymore but that still means you can if you try!"

I pushed her onto the stage, gave her a microphone and told the lady to start the music. Rin dropped her orange and pouted. The music played and the lyrics came on the screen.

I started to sing first, the tune was catchy and fun. Rin then stopped pouting and sang along. We danced like the girl on the screen and had a fun time. When the song ended we smiled and ran off. Rin grabbed her orange, threw a 5 on the counter as I gave the lady the microphones.

"Wasn`t it fun?" I said throwing my hands up

"Yeah it awesome." She said

"Hey Rin why don`t you like-

"COME TO LADY HINA`S FORTUNE TELLING!" shouted a crazy man

"Let`s go!" Rin said grabbing my hand

We walked passed some old ancient vases and there was an old women dressed up just like a fortune teller.

"Come come sit down" she said motioning her hand for us to sit

We sat side by side while the fortune teller sat straight across from us with a table separating us from her.

"Now move the chairs so you face each other." She said closing her eyes and clapping her hands

We both moved our chairs and looked away.

"Now stare at each other in the eyes and tell me anything you think of or feel." She said opening her eyes and smiling

I decided to listen to this crazy lady and examined Rin`s eyes. They were pretty and deep blue. Her eyelashes were long with a graceful look. You can pretty much get lost in them and-

"Think or feel"

"What" I said

"I said what do you think or feel?" said the lady

"Well I do sometimes feel this fuzzy sort of feeling" I said

"What kind of fuzzy feelings?" she said

"Well it makes me red and my heart go doki, doki sometimes but I`m not sure why uless…unless"

It hits me I think I like Rin.

"Unless what Len" Rin said

No I can`t let her find because master says we can`t.

"Unless you tell me why you won`t sing" I said smirking

"That doesn`t make any sense." Rin said

"You don`t make any sense." I said and walked out

I walked towards the exit and waited for Rin to catch up. 6:45 better get to the mall fast. Rin showed up and asked what the big ideal was. I told her the big ideal was we need to get to the mall before 7:00. Her eyes went gaga and we sprinted to the mall. We got there and we all said goodbye and rushed into a cab. Thank goodness 6:50 and we still have time. We all sat there until Mikuo spoke up.

"Did you know in our world we have a rule about loving a human?" he said

"Our master told us if we fall in love with a human we have to die. Isn`t it weird? We have to die if we fall in love with a human." Mikuo said

"Why. Why can`t you guys fall in love. There has to be a reason" said Rin

"Well I`m not sure but rumor has it our master fell in love with his owner and his love died. The way the owner died is a mystery though." said Mikuo

There was a small silent's until I poofed into my original form along with Mikuo and Gumiya.

Great I just had to like her. I thought as Rin picked us up in her lap

* * *

><p><strong>So how did you like it! Tell me if I missed anything another chapter will come out soon :]<strong>

**Love **

** Piyoko-san**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long update and the short story **

* * *

><p><strong>Next day~<strong>

**Rin`s POV**

I woke up with my cell phone singing you got a text. I checked the time 9am then I checked the text.

_Hey ya Rin can Gumiya and Mikuo come to the fair with me and Gumi?_

_Love Miku 3_

I fumbled around with the sheets and shouted

"Hey Gumiya, Mikuo! Do you guys want to meet Gumi and Miku today at the fair?"

They barked happily and I hugged them.

"Now remember to be back by 7!" I said as they scrambled to get ready

They left quickly and left me and Len alone. After 2 hours of nothing I got bored and hugged Len into a human.

"I`m bored!" I said as he got up from the floor to stand

"Well don`t tell me that" he said plopping himself in front of the TV

After an hour of flipping through 1000 channels Len finally put the remote down. It was quite for a minute and I said "Want to do a 1000 piece puzzle on my brother's face?"

"What?" Len said taken back

"I have a puzzle with his face on it. He gave it to me as a birthday gift last year." I said pulling the puzzle box from the box in the room

Len`s face had many expressions and he finally said

"Why not"

We played for an hour until we got to the last puzzle piece, the heart symbol on his cheek. I subconsciously grabbed it and felt a squish thing, it was Len`s finger. We both stared into each other`s eyes until the door slammed open. It was Mikuo and Gumiya. I pushed Len and moved back to my spot.

"You guys are back early." I said

They didn`t answer and had a daze on their face.

"Guys…GUYS"

They snapped out of it and had a goofy face on. They sat on the couch and said

"Where`s Len? and is that a puzzle of Rinto`s face?"

"Len over there" I said pointing on the edge of the couch

"And I got that as gift" I said matter of factly

We talked for a while until we heard a car pull up in the drive way. I ran to the window and saw Rinto.

"My brother is back hide or even better change back!" I shouted

"Kiss us on the cheek first" shouted Mikuo

"Now`s not the time Mikuo" I said hopping

"Silly Rin-Chan that's the way to change us back" said Gumiya

I kissed Miku and then Gumiya. I looked at Len and blushed.

"Quickly" said Len

I closed my eyes and kissed him.

"I Rinto Kagamine am home! Rin-Chan are you home?"

"Umm yeah over here onii-san" I said

He came and sat on the couch.

"Hey you did that puzzle I gave you."

"Yeah I did hehe."

"So guess what? I`m staying here for 3 weeks!"

"Why?"

"I am doing a world-wide concert!"

"I see…"

"Oops I forgot we are doing a special brother sister song."

"WE you mean you"

"No, No, no Rin remember the promise."

I pouted and left with Len, Mikuo and Gumiya following.

"Oh get ready for school tomorrow" Rinto said

I growled and shut the door.

* * *

><p><strong>so you like or not anyway see ya PS please review even if you want to say hi, hello, hola, konnichiwa, salutation or whatever<strong>

**~Piyoko-san**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey what`s up! The sky of course! I sound so lame...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin`s POV~<strong>

BRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNG GGGGGGGGGGG

"I`M UP!" I shouted at my alarm and smacked it on the floor

"Rin thats what the 500th one of the year. Stop killing alarm clocks." Said Rinto in an apron

"Bro we have a cabinet full of them" I said opening the bathroom cabinet and grabbing a blue alarm clock

"Well instead of arguing about clocks how about you get ready for school?" said Rinto grabbing the clock and setting it on my nightstand

"Oh shoot!" I grabbed my uniform and washed up

I then ran down stairs to find a Christmas dinner.

"Hey Rinto what`s all this?" I said

"I was making this while you were sleeping" he said taking off his apron and tossing it aside

"Yeah I`ll just make some toast for me." I said popping a piece of bread in the microwave

"WHOA what the seven seas are you doing!" said Rinto stopping the microwave

"Uh duh making toast"

"Well normal people put it in a toaster."

He grabbed a new piece of bread and put it in a white toaster.

"I forgot you got mom`s cooking skills." He said chuckling

"Yeah well I forgot you had dad`s voice."

"Rin we both do" said Rinto

"No we don`t I`m different."

"Rin I-"

BING

"Toast is done! Bye Bro Joe!" I said grabbing my toast and running away

"Rin!... that girl didn`t even say bye to her dogs" said Rinto shutting the door

**AT SCHOOL during lunch~**

I sighed as I sat next to Miku for lunch.

"Hey Rin did you see Kaito`s new dog. She`s a real beauty." Said Miku biting a leek

"Really let's go see after school" I said peeling an orange

We sat in silence until the door slammed open and Gumi walked in.

"Guys Kaito brought his dog lets go see it!"

Gumi rushed us to the back of the school. I saw Kaito with his brown haired poodle. The poodle's hair was nice and shiny and had a red bow.

"Wahhh so cute!" I said and rushed to Kaito

"Hey Kaito, when did you get the dog! What`s her name?" I said

"Her name`s Meiko. I found her on the streets." Kaito said

"Ahh such a sweet heart! Helping the hurt!" I said pinching his cheek

BARK BARK BARK

The dog barked as I was pinching Kaito`s cheek. I let go of his cheek and smiled.

"Ahhh your dog knows when her master is in danger!" i said

Everyone laughed and we walked to the club room.

**Afterschool~**

BRINGBRINGBRING

Yes afterschool! I have to find Kaito. I dashed around the school and ran to the front gates.

Target found! I ran to the blue headed guy with a blue scaf.

"Hey Kaito!" I shouted

He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kaito want to have a dog playtime. You know let our dog interact!" I said

He agreed and we walked to my house.

"Vola! Welcome to house Kagamine!" i said

The puppies then came to me happily. I saw a note taped on Gumiya`s head.

**Dear Rin if you are reading this, this is Rinto!**

**I am going to practice the song WE are doing please practice it.**

**I will give you a copy of the song soon.**

**From your pop singer good looking big brother**

**~Rinto**

I threw the paper away in disgust and closed the door.

"Let`s go up stairs first" I said

"Sure" said Kaito holding Meiko`s collar

We walked to the study room and sat on some bean bags.

"So this one with the green collar is Gumiya, the teal collar one is Mikuo, and the yellow collar one is Len" I said pointing at them

"Well I guess you known this is Meiko." said Kaito

"Well I`ll make some snacks and come back okay?" I said getting up

"Oh let me help."

"Ohh no no your a guest please sit."

"No I`m helping"

"...Okay"

We walked downstairs and made some ice cream until we heard a noise upstairs. We rushed up stairs and saw Oh god...

"Len!"

"Meiko!"

Kaito and I looked at each other.

Oh god how do I explain about Len... okay wing it.

"This is my um um brother yeah... aww whatever this is my dog and they are all magical!" i said

"Eh... mine too" said Kaito

We bursted out laughing and rememebered Len and Meiko.

"So how did you turn human without our touch?" Kaito said

"Well the opposite gender from our planet can make us turn back to human to but for a short while unlike a touch from our masters." said Meiko

"Another question! Are you guys close? You and Len?" I said blushing the fact she was sitting on Len`s lap

"Well me and Len here are going out" said Meiko

"Since when?" I said

"Since now" she said sternly

* * *

><p><strong>How do you like? You don`t like it then review, You liked it then review, you don`t care review still ...just review<strong>

**~Piyoko-san out...**


	12. special 12

**Rinto will be in this chapter and it will show what he thinks This chap will be short!**

* * *

><p><strong>Rinto`s POV<strong>

I woke up around 5am and couldn`t go back to bed. I have been having sleeping problems since I`ve started singing. I decided to cook something for breakfast. I found a bunch of stuff in the fridge and decided to cook it but then I went a little of board. Oh well then I went to see Rin. I saw a broken Alarm clock and a sleepy Rin.

"Rin thats the what 500th alarm of the year. Stop killing alarm clocks" I said in my wonderful apron Rin made me in home ed class

"Bro we have a cabinet full of them" she said grabbing a blue clock

"Well instead of arguing about clocks how about you get ready for school?" i said grabbing the clock and setting on the nightstand

"OH shoot!" she ran aroung the room getting ready

I sighed and went downstairs. Then I heard Rin coming downstairs.

"Hey Rinto what`s all this?" she said

"I was making this while you were sleeping" I said taking my apron and throwing it on the chair

"Yeah I`ll just make some toast for me." she said taking a piece of bread and sticking it in the microwave

THE MICROWAVE!

"WHOA what the seven seas are you doing!" I said stopping the micro

"Uh duh making toast"

"Well normal people put it in a toaster."

Right I forgot she sucks at cooking.

I stuck a new piece in the toaster.

"I forgot you got mom`s cooking skills." i said laughing

"Yeah well I forgot you had dad`s voice"

"Rin we both do" I said

"No we don`t I`m different."

"Rin I-"

BING

"Toast is done! Bye Bro Joe!" she grabbed he toast and ran away

"Rin!... that girl didn`t even say bye to her dogs" I said shutting the door

"The dogs..." I said smiling

"Oh puppies!" I said

I soon found then in Rin`s room playing with her shoe. I grabbbed the one with a green collar.

"Ahhh so cute"

I grabbed them all and there was a poof.

There was three guys in front of me.

"What the heck just happened?" i said

"Please don`t freak." said Mikuo

"Then how did you turn human and stuff" I said

**AFTER EXPLAINING CUZ I`M TO LAZY TO WRITE IT~**

"Thats why we can transform." said Mikuo

"Hmm thats why she wanted to keep you guys."

"But why did you guys turn human when I touched you?"

"Well maybe cuz you and Rin are siblings and share the same blood, looks, and love us this happened." said Len

"Good theory Len!" said Gumiya

Then there was this weird awkward silents

"Soooo...I was wondering if one of you guys like my dearest sister."

I looked at their faces and bingo. The blonde one was a bit red but trying to be cool.

"Ha ha ha just kidding!" I said

Then I got a phone call

"Hello yes huh okay I`ll come right now!"

POOF

The dogs turned back to normal.

"I don`t know why that happened. Well my job calls me so I`ll write a letter to Rin."

I took out a pencil and wrote to Rin of where I was then I stuck it on Gumiya.

"See ya`ll around!" I said grabbing my jacket

* * *

><p><strong>So now Rinto knows the secret hmmmm<strong>

**Piyoko-san**


	13. Chapter 13

**HA HA HA...**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin`s POV~<strong>

Len going out with her?

"Are you really going out with her Len?" I said

He looked at me and looked at Meiko. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"You silly girl of course I would go out with her! Who wouldn`t compared to you, you put girls to shame!"

"Really? Well then I wish you guys luck." I stompped out of there to my room

**Few days later~**

Now that Len and Meiko have been going out they have been acting all lovey dovey and coming over all the time.[Kaito has been coming too] They make me so pissed I`m not sure why but they just do. I just want to split them apart and throw her into acid. Wait what do I want to do with Len...AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH I AM SO PISSED ABOUT EVERYTHING or wait maybe I`m just confused.

"Thats why I like ice cream" said Kaito blabbing

"Rin are you listening?" said Kaito waving his hand in front of me

"I`m sorry I was not listening." I said

I walked in the kitchen and grabbed an orange. I glanced back to see Len and Meiko just in case maybe just maybe this was a dream.

They were cuddling on the chair yes one fricken chair. Thats it.

I walked up to them and punched Meiko and she fell to the ground. Len looked at me a bit shocked. I then grabbed his face and kissed him.

Thats what I would want to do anyway... wait scratch the kissing part

Then I got more pissed and went to the front of the house to get air. I slowly ate my orange and saw a orange sport car park in the front. Rinto came out and saw me. He ran up to me and hugged me.

"Rin Rin good news I have the song and we can sing it together!" he said thrusting the song in my face

I looked at them title and it said Magnet. I read the lyrics and said

"Isn`t it a bit to... you know for us since we are twins and stuff."

"I know thats why! It will surely kill the fangirls and I heard twinest was hot this year for fangirls!" Rinto said with fire in his eyes

So to this day foward I have been working hard to learn the song.

**Three weeks laterz~**

"Wow you look lovely Miss Rin" said the make up artist

"Umm thanks" I said

Today is the day of the concert and I just got my makeup and outfit on. Everyone is here even those lovey dovey people.I hopped off the chair and found Gumiya and Mikuo. They begged me to turn them human. After much bickering of changing them to human I went behind a prop and hugged them.

"Thank you Rin!" they said

"No problem but why?" i said

"Because we have a date with Miku and Gumi at the park" said Mikuo

"I don`t know it`s 5pm and went it turns 7 you know you turn back." i said

"We got this we are men!" Gumiya said

"Fine but be careful!" i said as they ran to the exit

I got up and saw Meiko and Len acts lovey again with Kaito in the corner reading. I got a bit irritated and said

"Hey do you think you guys can act like that somewhere else?"

Meiko bit her lip and looked at Len.

"Why should we?" said Len

"I can`t focus on the song"

"We then don`t look."

"I try not to but you guys are to loud"

"That don`t even make sense"

"Maybe you don`t make sense."

"Rin sometimes you can be a pain in the behind."

"You too."

"Your so unlikeable no guy will like you even me"

My heart felt like it totally stopped for a second and then beat with a hammer. I felt like crying my eyes off.

"Fine then I will leave." I said feeling a lump in my throat

**Third person POV~**

"Wait Rin I-I...AHHHH I hate myself." said Len

Rin ran to her makeup room in tears. Kaito sighed and got up.

"Don`t worry Len I`ll take care of this." said Kaito walking to the room

He walked to the door and knocked softly.

"It`s me Kaito can we talk?"

The door opened and Kaito walked in.

"Hey Rin whats wrong"

Her face was a bit red and her make up smeared.

"Nothing" she said pouting

Kaito got a towel and wipped her makeup off.

"Talk to me and I`ll reapply your makeup."

"You know how to put makeup on?"

"I have a older sister and I use to watch her she was my idol. But lets talk about you now."

"Well I think I`m in love with Len. Because my heart races when I see him, my face gets warm, and I feel at peace with him. What do you think?"

Kaito laughes and says

"Well you are for sure in love with him. How do you know that you say well I have been in love."

"With who?"

"Well the truth with you. My feel at peace with you and all the other things you said."

"I`m sorry for not really noticing your feelings"

"It`s okay I`ve gotten over you acutally."

"Okay and done!" said Kaito

"Thanks Kaito for this talk and stuff"

"No prob" Kaito said

They both walked out and the staff crowed Rin.

"Rin the show is starting get on the other side!"

Rin quickly ran to the other side of the stage.

**Rin POV~**

The song started and I got really nervous. When Rinto came out to sing from the other side I`m suppose to come after he stopps.

He then came out and the crowd roared to life as he sang. He then stopped and looked at me. I got on stage and sang my lungs out. The crowd roared with screams and I felt myself think why I hated singing.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so hope you like this chapter and I know you may hate\love this chapter<strong>

**See you next time**

**Piyoko-san **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey hey **_words that look like this are flashbacks_

* * *

><p><strong>Rin`s POV~<strong>

_"Thank you all! Thank you all for listening!" I said smiling _

_"Rin your amazing!"_

_"Rin your so cool!" _

_The kids at the party complemented me as I walked to a boy with white hair_

_"So what do you think?" I smiled my cutest smile_

_"Eh" he said turning his head_

_I grabbed his hand and walked outside._

_"What are you doing!" he said_

_"Why don`t you like my singing!" I said examining his eyes _

_"Why do you care?" he said turning his head_

_"Why do I care its because I want everyone to be happy!" I said spinning around_

_"You know what how about a special request." I said _

_"Special request?" he said _

_"Yeah since I`m moving and all and your sad mood brings me down, I`ll sing a request from you. Any you have in mind?" I said _

_"Ummm Just be friends." he said looking down_

_"Got it"_

_Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends It's time to say goodbye<br>Just be friends All we gotta do  
>Just be friends Just be friends...<em>

_"STOP!" he screamed_

_He turned his back to me and said_

_"I was right _**you ****suck**_ at **sing** and I _**hate you**_! You only_ **bring**_ people like me_ **sadness**!"_ He then ran away_

"Bow Rin"

"What"

"I said bow"

I came out of my flashback and remembered we were on stage. I quickly bowed and Rinto and I moved out of the stage.

"Well thanks for doing this and you can go home now. I have to do 2 more songs." said Rinto walking to the dressing room

I sighed and walked out to my dressing room. Then I saw Len and I think he saw me too. I pretended he did not see me and walked backwards.

He then ran toward me and grabbed my hand.

"We have to talk." he said

"I don`t want to talk right now." I said looking away

"Well we are going to anyway." he pulled me to a less crowded spot

"Rin I`m sorry for what I did. Can you forgive me?" He said

"Well can a stubborn unattractive girl like me forgive you?" I said pouting

"What I said I didn`t mean it." he said seriously

"Then why did you say it huh! Why did you say something you didn`t mean! You probably though it huh." I said

"Rin I..."

Len then collapsed on the floor.

"Len! Len are you okay! Len" I helped him up and he woke up like it was a scary dream

"I-I-...I can`t feel them" he said quietly

"What Len what do you mean? Are you okay?" I said

"Mikuo...and Gumiya I can`t feel there presents.." He said looking at his hands

"We have to go to the park and check on them then." I said

I grabbed Len`s hand and we got a taxi. I took 20 minutes and it was 20 minutes of silents.

Len just stared off wondering whats wrong with Gumiya and Mikuo. When we finally got there I payed the man and called Miku.

BRING BRING

**Hello? Miku?**

**Rin Rin something happen to Mikuo and Gumiya... I-I don`t know what to do they are still breathing but I don`t know**

**Don`t worry were are you guys?**

**In the park by the part where they play please hurry.**

**BEEP**

I hung up and grabbed Len`s hand.

"It`s going to be okay. I promise." I said running hand in hand with Len

We got there to Miku and Gumi. Mikuo and Gumiya were laying on the bench. I told Len to sit down and I walked over to them and listened to their chest.

Their hearts were still beating.

"Miku Gumi what happen before this happened" I said

They looked at each other and blushed

"Well.." said Miku

"I`ll go first..." said Miku smiling thinking about what happen

* * *

><p><strong>You like? Well I`ll try to update on saturdays or sooner.<strong>

**Review please I found it helps me write more**

**Supa Luv**

**Piyoko-san**


	15. Chapter 15

**Here is Miku`s POV of their date**

* * *

><p><strong>Miku`s POV~<strong>

I sat next to Gumi and played with my necklace as we waited for Mikuo and Gumiya.

"You think there here yet?" I said dropping my necklace as it bounced on my chest and back in place

"Hmm maybe they ditched us." Gumi said ajusting her goggles

"DITCH us why?" I said worried

"Why did I do something wrong! Oh no oh no what shall I do I totally plannned our wedding and what we will even name our 5 kids!"

"HEY COOL IT LEEKHEAD! I was just kidding nice guys like them will never do that, I promise on carrot man that they won`t" Gumi said smiling

We then sat there in silents until we heard heavy footsteps thumping on the floor. I looked up to see Mikuo and Gumiya coming our way.

"Hey guys over here!" shouted Gumi

I waved shyly and Mikuo, he smiled and I felt my heart skip a beat.

"Hi Miku." Mikuo said sitting next to me

"Hi" I said nervously

"So what are we doing today?" Said Mikuo looking at me

I looked down red in the face and said

"We can go play ball or something?"

Mikuo`s face had a WTF face.

"Oh I`m sorry if you think its childish then we can do something else..." I said feeling stupid

"OH no no no it`s fine it`s just...funnny how you would suggest it since you looked like the one where you wouldn`t want to get dirty type." he said blushing

I smiled in relief and got up.

"Let`s go Gumi and Gumiya already left!" I said

We walked to a stand where they sold balls. I saw this cute teal ball but it was 12 bucks thats too much for a ball. So I went to look for the 1 dollar ones. When I found a nice dollar one Mikuo bought something already. He walked over and handed me a bag. I opened it with curiosity and found the teal ball I was looking at.

"This... its too much lets get a cheap one okay?" I said

"No no I insist" He said

"No its too much as a ball" I said

I walked to the cashier and asked a refund. She nodded and I got back the 12 bucks. I then bought a 1 dollar one.

"Here you can thank me later" I said giving the money back to Mikuo

He chuckled and said

"Thats what I like about you so kind and bossy!"

"What I`m not bossy" I said blushing

"Just kidding now lets go play" He said

We walked to a empty spot and tossed the ball around. Mikuo tossed the ball to me softly and it ticked me off.

"Hey! Mikuo just cuz I`m a girl doesn`t mean you have to treat me all softly! This game will go nowhere if you keep this up!" I declared

"Heh if you say so..." Mikuo smiled

He inhaled and exhaled and threw the ball very high towards me.

"I got it! I got-"

The ball hit me right in the face.

"OH GOD MIKU!" Mikuo came running towards me

"I`m so sorry here let me help you up."

He helped me up to a bench and said he would get me a bag of ice. It`s funny how he said he would get me a bag of ice when we are at a park...

Wait maybe he ditched me here and actually went clubing at a host club and did SM stuff because where would you get a bag of ice.

Oh god what I am I going to do?

"Hey pretty girl whats up?"

I looked up to a punk old guy trying to act young and hip.

"What`s up is your ugly old face." I said

He looked a bit flabbergasted and grabbed my collarshirt.

"Hey listen up Missy I`m the boss here so you might just wanna come with unless you want to get hurt here-"

Some then threw a...bag of ice?

"Ahhh thank goodness I made it in time."

I turned to see Mikuo covered in sweat.

"Sorry I took so long Miku."

Mikuo walked to me and helped me somewhere else while grabbing the ice bag.

The other guy was knock out because of the huge chunk of ice in the bag.

"I`m sorry Miku for giving you a fright of not coming or anything. It`s because I went to the store down the street and got a bag of ice. But the lady at the counter said if I wanted crush ice I would have to wait another hour, so I got a chunk of ice but the impact to that guys head crushed it for me." said Mikuo

"It`s okay" I said

We sat on a bench together as the day got slowly darker.

"It`s 6:30 wow. Time sure does fly." I said dabbing the ice on my face

" Yeah your right...AH I almost forgot" Mikuo rummaged throught his pocket

"Here It is!" He brought out a teal braclete and tied it to my wrist.

"We match " he said raising his left arm up there was a teal braclete on his wrist

I blushed feeling the braclete on my arm.

"Mikuo come here I have something to say to you."

"Oh sure" he bent his head and I whispered

"Thanks" And I kissed him

He stood in a gaze and said

"Thank you"

He then fell right on the spot.

"Mikuo!"

I pulled his to the bench and he layed there like he was dead. I then called Gumi but she wasn`t picking up. I then saw her near the ice cream bar.

"Gumi!"

She turned her head and there was tears down her eyes. She pointed down at a sleeping Gumiya. She dragged his body as gentle as possible[not really possible though.]

to the bench.

"What do you think happen?" said Gumi

"I don`t know let`s call Rin"

_Through out this whole time I tried to act brave but in the inside I was as scaried as any other person. I wanted to cry and be a baby about all this but I knew Mikuo wouldn`t want to see me cry._

* * *

><p><strong>How do you think of this hmmm<strong>

**LOve Piyoko-san**


	16. Chapter 16

**Gumi`s POV~**

Goodness they take forever I thought.

"You think they are here yet?" said Miku playing with her necklace

"Maybe they ditched us" I said fixing my googles

Miku then had a fit about 5 kids and her whole life planed out.

"Whoa chill leek head! I was just kidding they would never do that to us." i said

We then sat and waited for the boys. I heard heavy food steps and saw the boys.

"Gumiya!" I waved happily

He waved back happily.

"Whats up Gumi"

"Nothing much It`s just that...YOUR IT!" I tagged him and ran

I heard his laugh as I ran away. I ran past a tree then back tracked to hide behind it.

"Best plan ever" I said

"I don`t know it might not be"

"Why would you say that Gumiya?"

"Wait Gumiya!" I zipped out of there and climbed a tree.

"How the heck did he find me! Not unless he was a dog or something!"

After 10 mintues I was going to come down until Gumiya came to the tree I was in. He looked right and left and ran foward. I was curoius and got out of the tree.

I came down but he was gone. I sat on a near by bench and wondered did he ditch me?

Then a wierd cloth went over my eyes.

"I`m blind! Dear mother help!" i said tugged at the cloth blinding me.

The cloth the was lowered to my neck.

"A green bandana?" I said

"Yup matching green banadana" said Gumiya

"Why?" I said puiing it up to my nose

"Why not" he said

"Thanks its so sexy. Great taste my man!" i said patting him on the back

"Oh thank you very much my lady" he said bowing

"Want some ice cream for the lady?"

"Yes indeed! And carrot flavor would be most delightful"

Gumiya smiled and walzted to the line for ice cream.

I smiled to myself in how sweet he is and how lucky I was.

He came back and I checked my watch 6:30.

After we ate we chatted there.

"So Gumi do you hm well like me?"

I almosted choked on nothing. After I gained my composer i said

"Well If I thinnk long and hard then...no"

"No?" he said

"No" I said

"Wwhay"

I laughed and said

"Well how do I say this slowly... I love you instead"

Gumiya blushed with embarrasment

"Oh come here you tiger" I said

I kissed Gumiya it felt wonderful!

I opened my eyes and Gumiya was crying.

"Gumiya?"

"Thank ou so much Gumi..."

He then collapsed. My body frozen I don`t know for how long but my phone rang and I didn`t pick up or more like I coludn`t. I felt my face tears poured down my face too. I then saw Miku and dragged Gumiya toward her.

"What do you think happened?" I said

MIku was quite and said

" I don`t know but let`s call Rin."

_I knew something was very wrong by the way everything was. I wanted to cry and pleaed for Gumiya to wake up but I knew that would do nothing._

* * *

><p><strong>How you like? please review sorry for the even longer wait today the story would just not want to up load <strong>

**Ps I will make the next chapter longer**


	17. Chapter 17

**Here you go thank me later~**

* * *

><p><strong>Rin`s POV~<strong>

I thought hard as Miku and Gumi finished their stories. I knew it had to do something with a kiss...but what?

It jumbled around my head until Gumi said something

"Rin what now?"

I smiled softly and said

"I`ll take them home."

They nodded and I called Len over. Still a tad bit dazed he managed to come toward me. Great how am I suppose to take them home?

I then checked my watch and it was 6:55. I nearly choked myself and called a taxi. The taxi came on the double and I shoved Len inside.

6:58 Oh god!

"Help me get them in!" i said to Miku and Gumi

"Whats the rush?" said Miku

"Just help me" I said

They quickly put Gumiya in and we were about to put Mikuo in when it striked 7pm. The clock tower ringed three times because it was 7. I then heard a poof in the car and I knew Mikuo would turn any minute.

"Rin whats the hold up?" said Miku

I looked to see Mikuo was still there. Why is he still here but in human form?

"Sorry lets get him in"

After we shoved him in the seats Gumiya was there. Except Len was a dog.

"Wheres Len? I thought he was in the car?" said Miku

"He errr took the bus! Yes the bus well see you later!" I shut the door and the driver drove to my house.

I took 20 minutes to bring Mikuo and Gumiya in the house. I laid them near a bed next to the open window.

I sat in a chair and waited I wanted them to wake up and be just like they were happy and alive. A tear streamed down my cheek and I felt a nudge from Len. He wanted me to pick him up. I smiled and picked him up. He squrimed around and pawed his cheek.

"What is it Len?...You want me to kiss you on the cheek."

He barked happily. I kissed him on the nose instead and he poofed.

"You.. you turned back? I thought it only works morning to 7?"

"A kiss can give you a few minutes" He said turning to Mikuo and Gumiya.

We stood in silence`s. It felt like forever when I closed my eyes. Then I heard a gasp. Around Mikuo and Gumiya`s body white glitter started to come. Their body started to turn into white dust it slowly flew out into the dark sky. I could only stare as the last bit of Gumiya and Mikuo flew away.

I looked at Len to see his responses. He stood there and then walked out I followed him to the couch. I sat next to him and gulped. Then air was thick and hard to breath.

"Len...I`m sorry for acting out when I shouldn`t have been. I should have been happy for you with Meiko."

"No need to I`m the one to apologize..." said Len

It seem he wanted to add something but hesitated.

"Rin I-I lied to you. I really am not going out with Mieko. Everything was a show because she said that she was in love with Kaito and was jealous of you two. To make him jealous she wanted to pretend eveything."

I felt a pound of metal lift off my heart.

"Really?" I said

"Yeah and everything I said about you was a lie"

I smiled a little. Len then leaned for a kiss. I closed my eyes and waited for the gap to close in until

BRING BRING BRING

I felt a wave of red over my face. I then ran for the door. I opened the door and it was a boy. He had sliver hair tied to a ponytail he smelt of smoke and had red blood eyes.

"It`s It`s you..." I whispered

"Dell Honne"

He inhaled a puff of smoke and crushed it underneath his foot

"The one and only" he said smiling

* * *

><p><strong>Well maybe it might be the same length as the last chapter but did I suprise you! Did you see it coming was it to predictable? I just want to know if it was to obvious that they weren`t going out...well cha cha<strong>

**Piyoko-san**


	18. Chapter 18

**Rin`s POV~**

"Dell... how?" I said

"Heard of the concert your brother was putting up." He said smiling

"I also heard you were in it so I rushed from America to come here. It took a while though."

"Oh really" I said

"Well in truth I wanted to see you and Japan." He said

I heard a thump on the wall.

"What was that?" Said Dell craning his neck to see

"It was nothing" I said smiling

God stupid Len I thought

"Oh I was wondering... do you think I can crash here for a few days?"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cuz I said so"

"Please!"

"Don`t you have somewhere else to crash?"

"No my family moved to America remember?"

I feel stupid. I was about to just close the door when Rinto was coming.

"Hmm what`s up kiddos? What are you fighting for?"

"Because this kid here wants to sleep here but I told him to crash somewhere else and he said no so I was going to just close the door but then.." I was cut off when Rinto shouted

"LOOK guys. I`m tired, your tired lets just-

He was cut off when a poof was heard in the lliving room where Len was.

Oh poop...

"What was that?" said Dell

"I don`t know" said Rinto

"Well let`s go inside first." said Rinto pulling his shoes and putting on some orange slippers

We walked to the living room to see only Len.

"Well maybe the dog just sneezed." said Rinto sitting on the couch with Len

Wow nice excuse Rinto even though you know nothing about Len.

I glanced a Dell and sat on the couch opposite of Rinto.

"So who are you? A friend of Rin`s?" Said Rinto petting Len

"Yeah when we were kids. I was in 6 grade and she was in 4th." Said Dell sitting next to me

"Hm that makes you 18?" said Rinto raising an eyebrow

"Yea turned this year"

"Well you could stay for a while just don`t touch Rin or else." said Rinto pulling Len`s fur

Len yelped and ran to my lap.

"Rinto why! You betrayer!" I said pointing at him

"Just let it go Rin we can discuss this later or something." Rinto said walkking up stairs to his room

I sighed and glared at him.

"I`m going to bed" I said going up stairs with Len

"What about me?" Dell said waving

I grabbed a blanket and threw it at him.

"The bathroom is over there."

I then shut the lights off and said

"The couch is small but you can fit."

I then heard him laugh and his laugh echoed around the house.

* * *

><p><strong>I`m finally done! So I have the whole story down so now I will update more!<strong>

**Piyoko-san**


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry** for the slow update I have been lazy...**

* * *

><p>Rin`s POV~<p>

**RING RING RING**

I slammed my clock down to stop the alarm. 5:30, I got up and changed quickly into my uniform for school. I got ready for school and looked for Len he was under my bed and I woke him up. He yawned and licked his paw.

"Len I`m going to school early for a while don`t let Dell catch you or anything." I said waving bye

I poked my head out in the hallway. It was clear and I quitely went to the kitchen and grabbed an orange.

I then heard a door shut and I hurled myself behind the couch.

"Anyone there?"

I peeked behind the couch and it was Dell back from a morning jog. He went in the fridge and grabbed a water bottle.

He took a drink and mumbled and about hearing things. When he went up stairs I made a break to the door and to school.

**At school~**

"Made it in time!" I said taking a seat

"Good morning to you too." said Kaito

"Oh sorry good morning" I said smiling

"Rough start today?" he said

"Yeah... a certain old friend decided to pop into my life." I said sighing as the teacher took role

I looked around the room and saw Gumi and Miku stare at me with a certain urge to ask me something.

I waved at them and they smiled and waved back in a figety way.

I was wondering why they were a bit off and remembered why it was because Gumiya and Mikuo. They seemed to disapper somehow and I can`t tell them that. I`ll just say they have a sicken and then I`ll wing it.

**Lunch~**

"LUNCH!" i said getting up and out of the classroom

"Rin wait!" said Kaito grabbing our bags

Kaito and I went to pick a seat and ate some riceballs.

Then I felt a jerk on my arm it was Miku and Gumi.

"sup?" I said

"Can we talk?" said Miku

I looked at Kaito and he nodded.

"Sure" I said getting up

We walked to the rooftop and no one was there.

"Rin can we get straight to the point? Hows Gumiya?" said Gumi nevously

"And Mikuo?" said Miku

They gave me puppy eyes and waited for my answer.

I cleared my throat and said

"They-they went to America... they have a foreign disease and need medical attention quick and they were flown there."

They were quiet and Gumi spoke up.

"Why? I thought we were meant to be together?"

I didn`t know what to say so I stood still and looked down.

Gumi sniffed and said

"Rin it`s okay it`s not your fault it`s not like your lieing to us."

"Y-Yeah" I said trying to smile

"Well I should go" I said blasting off

God way to make a girl guilty Gumi! I said over and over in my head

**Afterschool~**

"Okay you can do this" I said

I pushed the gate to my house open and went to the front door. I got my key out and opened the door. No Dell in sight I then ran toward my room and ran right into no other than Dell himself.

"Ow watch where your going kid" he said

"Sorry!" I said running away

I ran to my room and locked the door.

"God that was scary" I said

Len barked and I looked at him.

"Not now Len" I said

Len whimpered and went under the bed

I closed my eyes and went to sleep

**One week later~**

So One week has gone by and I have been avoiding Dell like the plague. If you don`t remember why it`s cuz I`m mad that he just waltz into my life and doesn`t even think about his rude comment when he was a even worse it that I can`t even go out when it`s Saturday today.

"woof!"

"Oh sorry Len!" I said

I am currently locked in my room playing chess with my dog. If thats not even worse and wierd I am losing!

"Rin can we talk? It`s Dell."

I froze and whispered

"No one`s home."

"Well mysterious voice I`ll just wait here till someone is." said Dell

"Well plan A didn`t work on to plan b" I said grabbing a bag

I put Len inside the bag and tied a rope on itand let Len down the window.

I then jumped out the window myself and tried landing straight.

"10 out of 10 for Rin kagamine!" I said

"Naw more like a 5"

"What that jump was so symmetrical that even death-"

I just wondered who I was talking to and grabbed the bag Len was in and ran to the park.

"Rin!" I heard Dell shout

I ran full speed to the park and hid behind the trees. I soon caught my breath and let Len out of the bag.

He walked around dizzyly and I laughed. I then walked Len around the park and guess who I ran into.

Dell.

"Rin!"

I was about to run when I heard coughing. I turned to see Dell on the floor spazzing out.

"Dell!" I ran toward him in panick

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah It was a bit longer but I forgot to save it and now I had to rewrite this so there might be more mistakes than usual.<strong>

**~Piyoko-san**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi**

* * *

><p>"Dell!" I said<p>

God what do I do mouth to mouth or something!

"Rin.." said Dell quietly

"What is it?" I said

"Come closer.."

I went closer and Dell whispered to me

"Got cha."

He quickly pinned me down and laughed

"Ha can`t believe you fell for that!"

I pouted and shout

"Len I chose you! Quick use tackle or bite!"

Len looked at me and licked my face.

"Well that was pretty close" i said sighing

"So what do you want?" I said

"I want to talk. Without you running away." he said

"Fine. Fine lets go to the bench over there." I said

He unpinned me and we walked to the bench.

We sat down and it was quite.

"So what now?" I said looking at the sky

"So why do you keep running away from me?" he said looking at me

"Well this is pretty akward but remember when you moved?" I said

"Kinda" he said

"Well remember the party?"

"Party?"

"Yeah birthday party."

"I kinda do. Whats the point?"

"Well more like remember the end of the party."

"...Oh I remember!" He said

"Well the truth is I liked you when I was little. I loved your singing and I wanted to be the only one that you sang too. I knew if you sang like this the other boys would like you too." Dell said rushing every word

I laughed and blushed at the same time because I was so worried about why he did that to me when the answer was so simple.

**Len`s POV~**

I watched them talk to each other. I have to admit I felt a bit jealous of them talking so friendly.

I saw Rin laugh and blush and Dell rub his neck funny. Oh how I wished to punch him in the face.

"Gahhh!" Rin shouted as a gust of wind blew leafs in our way.

"Here let me help!" Dell pulled the leaves from her hair

She smiled a smile I wanted to only be able to see

That darn guy!

**Rin`s POV~**

"Gahhh!" I shouted

A bunch of leaves blew in our way.

"Here let me help" said Dell

He pulled the leaves out and I smiled happily.

"Woof!"

Len jumpped on my lap.

"Len! your getting my jeans dirty!"

I picked him up and put him in my bag.

"Let go home." I said getting up brushing my jeans

"Okay" said Dell

As we walked to the house Dell smiled and said

"Rin I want to make up for today and take you out."

"Where?"

"Hmm anywhere you want."

"Sound cool."

We got home and bid each other good night. It was only 6:30 so I took a shower.

It was still 6:40 and I decided to talk to Len in human form.

**Len`s POV~**

Rin came to me and hugged me. I poofed into my human form and she started to talk about something.

"Len today was awsome! I solved my problem with Dell!"

"Yeah great." I said unenthusiastically

"What`s wrong Len?"

"Nothing"

"Len don`t be like that."

I was quite for a moment

"Then Rin tell me something. Tell me what you guys were talking about."

She blushed and said

"It`s kinda embarrassing"

I feel angry.

"So I don`t care."

"Well I`m kinda embarressed."

I feel really really angry!

"Did you hear me I don`t care."

She make a confused face and said

"Len your being rude I don`t need to tell you."

"Why can`t you tell me!"

I feel so angry I want to shake her until she tells me.

"AHHHHHH I don`t need to tell you! You aren`t my friend or anything!"

Rin quickly clamped her hand over her mouth.

"Len I-I didn`t mean too I just-"

"It`s fine Rin. Just stop. I`m just a pet to you right?" I then poofed back into a dog and walked out of her room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like! Review and the other R`s<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Hallo!**

* * *

><p>"in? Rin? Earth to Rin!"<p>

"Wha-What?" I said

"You have been spacing off this whole time is something wrong?" said Dell with a concerned face

" nothing, dont worry" I said smiling weakly

Today I am on a date with Dell. After the fight with Len I can`t find him or anything. It`s really starting to worry me.

"Do you want to go to a movie tommorow?" Dell said

"Uh sure why not?" I said

"Rightous" He said

**1 week later~**

I am now officially crazy. You want to know why? Well I can see Len EVERYWHERE. I dont know why but it won`t stop. I even almost called Dell Len.

I was thinking maybe because I haven`t seen him or something but I just don`t know why. I have been hanging around Dell for the past week but I still see Len. Well beside that I got a letter from Len saying

**With Rinto**

**-Len**

I am a little pissed on how he sayed his letter. Really only 3 words! Well at least he is okay.

**Len`s POV~**

It`s been one week and I am with Rinto. I think I am going bananas because I am starting to see Rin everwhere. I know its wierd but its true.

I am also angry at her too. What am I to her just a pet!? I thought we were friends or...you know something closer. I wish Mikuo and Gumiya where here they could help me with this. At least Rin is lucky I wrote her a letter saying where I am. She would probably freak if I didn`t

**Another week later~**

**Rin`s POV~**

I sighed as I walked into the front door and got my key out. I just came back from the zoo with Dell. He said he had to see a Unicorn but I had to break it to him they were only in England. I walked in and saw Len in dog form next to Rinto.

I then felt kind of akward and relived, like a rock got lifted from my chest.

**Len`s POV~**

"Len when are you going to make up with Rin?"

"I don`t know Rinto." I said

"How do you not know?"

"I I`m afraid of losing her. What if she doesn`t aceppt and wants to toss me aside or something."

"Don`t worry Rin is a good girl she won`t do anything like that. Trust me I have gotten her angry like this and look at me I`m still in one picece!"

"Yeah I guess and the sooner the better." I said laughing

"Glad you said that..."Said Rinto looking out the window

"She`s coming?! Quick if she sees me like this she will know you know!" I said

"What do I do to turn you back?" Said Rinto

"Hit my hand! Maybe it will have a reverse affect you know. Hug equals human hit equals dog hurry up!"

I streched my hand out and Rinto slapped it hard.

I poofed back just in time and Rin walked in.

She looked a bit suprised and startled. She started at us then dropped her bags down.

"Uh Hi guys. Haven`t seen you for a while." she said akwardly

"Haven`t seen you for a while either sis. Plus your dog has gotten to like me." said Rinto petting me

"Yeah thats nice.." said Rin

"Where`s Dell?"

"Mopping in the car about unicorns."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Well I have an appointment with that guy so I leave you with the dog." said Rinto carrying me over to Rin`s lap

"Hey!" Rin said

I heard the front door shut and it was quiet.

It felt like hours until Rin spoke up.

"Len I`m sorry for what I said. I didn`t mean that it just came out. I was wrong and the truth is your more than a friend. Your my best friend."

I walked off her lap and sat next to her. I took my paw out for showing to shake hands. She smiled and then hugged me instead.

POOF!

"Thank you Len!" she said

"No thank you Rin. Rin sorry for being a jerk that day." I said

"Its okay" she said

It was quiet again.

"I-" we both talked at the same time

"You go first" I said

"No No you can" She said

"Well Rin I-"

I then leaned in to kiss her and she kissed me back.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this seemed rushed or alot of mispells<strong>

**Piyoko-san**


	22. Chapter 22

**what`s up...**

* * *

><p><strong>Len`s POV~<strong>

I stretched out on the floor and yawned. I looked around and saw Rin`s bed empty. It was only7:00 am and I wondered where she ran off to...maybe to make some breakfast. I saw she left the door open so I could walk out and so I went to check the kitchen, she wasn`t in there. I walked by the couch and Dell wasn`t there. I put the pieces together Rin is gone, Dell is gone and nowhere to been found. I felt like throwing up and started to get a headache from stressing where they were. My first thought was to run and find her but how can I turn...RINTO!

I dashed to Rinto`s room and found him on his bed sleeping like a well...dog.

"BARK!" I barked my loudest

"What..." said Rinto flipping around in his bed till he found a comfortable spot to sleep in.

I jumped on to his bed and padded his face.

" What do you want?" said Rinto with an unimaginable scary face

I patted his lips to his cheek, Rinto looked at me weirdly and picked me up and kissed my cheek.

POOF

I turned into my human form and blushed. I punched Rinto on the head shouting

"You didn`t have to kiss my cheek a hug would have lasted"

I heard him chuckle and and shouted

"Don`t deny my love for you Len!"

I cracked a smile as I ran out the house.

**Rin`s POV~**

"It`s beautiful Dell! Thanks!" I said

"No problem" he said walking with me

We just went to the mall and Dell bought me a cute 2 piece necklace.

"So Rin who`s the other piece for. Hmmmmmmmm" Dell said teasing me

"Yeah Rin who is it for?"

I turned to see Len in his human form glaring at me and Dell.

"Len what are you doing here?" I said surprised

"You were gone and I wanted to see you But I see you were 'busy'" " He said storming off

"LEN!" I shouted

"Len" I said

"What?" Dell said

"It was for Len! THAT STUPID BANANA HAIR FOOL ASSUMING AND DIDN`T EVEN WAIT FOR A REPLY!" I said running after him

"Hmph kids" said Dell walking home

**Len`s POV~**

I cant believed she did that I thought as I kicked a can around.

I walked around wherever I was and heard a rumble.

I turned to see Rin headbutt me in the chin. I fell to the ground rubbing my chin.

"Ouch Rin what the heck" I said

Rin sat on the floor crying. I patted her head and she looked up at me.

"Idiot!" she said

I scrunched my eyebrows at her.

"YOU DON`T EVEN THINK ABOUT OTHERS!" she exploded

YOU DIDN`T EVEN WAIT FOR ME TO EXPLAIIN WHAT HAPPEN!" she said pacing around

She rambled on and I sighed

"Rin" I said

she kept rambling

"RIN!" I said

She stopped and looked at me.

"Lets go to the park and I`ll listen to you how about that?" I said smiling

She smiled back and said "That would be great."

We walked to the park in silence and sat on a bench.

"So tell me" I said

She dusted off her skirt and said

"Well first off you were right that me and Dell went together alone to the mall and he bought me a necklace."

"AH I knew it-"

"Quite it ! but I only dragged him along so that he can help me buy a present but he paid for it as a good bye present."

"..."

"Well I got a two piece necklace" she said rummaging around her purse to bring out a small white box with a sliver ribbon.

She opened it showing two sliver heart necklaces.

"It was for you and me. I get the left side and you get the right side. So we`ll also be together." she said handing me my piece

She put my side of the necklace on and said

"It looks nice."

I got her`s and put it on her neck. I looked down at her lips. My heart raced loudly.

"Thanks" I said

I then kissed her

**RIN~S POV**

"Thanks"

Len kissed me and let go. His body started too disappear like Gumiya and Mikuo.

Len seemed like he wanted to say something but I couldn`t make it out.

All I heard was I something.

"Good Bye Len" I whispered

* * *

><p><strong>FIVE YEARS LATER<strong>

I nervously twisted my necklace around my finger. I looked in the mirror and saw my reflection, a blonde girl with sea blue eyes with a lot of makeup for her next concert which is starting in 5 minutes. I haven`t aged much but singing again is a bit stressful.

"Rin you start in 5"

"I know" I said

"Rin remember to wear the clips"

"I know"

"Rin remember left right left"

"I know"

"Rin-"

"GUYS! Can you give me some peace?"

Every backstage work left out the door quickly.

I sighed breathing in and out.

I heard the door open again.

"Guys just give be a minute." I said putting my hands over my eyes

"Flowers for Rin Kagamine?" He said

"Over there " I said

I heard him walk until he stopped behind me

I looked in the mirror and saw the guy he had a yellow shirt on with a black vest over it with black pants. He held the flowers in front of his face and I saw something shiny on his shirt. It was a sliver half heart necklace.

Before I could turn around he pushed the flower in my face running away.

I looked at the flower and there was a note

Love you forever~

it said with a paw print.

I bit my lip and said

"Thanks...Len"

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the people who still favorite, review and stuff to this story. Please review me or something telling me if you want a POV of Len's side of the story when he disappeared. <strong>

**Piyoko-san**


End file.
